


burn your kingdom down

by seventhstar



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Microphilia, Object Insertion, Rough Sex, Shrinking, Tentacles, aka yuma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhstar/pseuds/seventhstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>black mist fucks tiny!yuuma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	burn your kingdom down

Yuuma squirmed around on the table, trying desperately to get away, but Black Mist held him easily with the tips of his tentacles, holding down his arms and legs while Black Mist slid a finger under his shirt and lifted up until the fabric tore.

“What are you doing,” Yuuma gasped, as Black Mist stroked his chest with an icy finger. He had goosebumps, and hardened nipples, and Black Mist could press down very gently and cover most of his torso with just that. Wiggling around made it worse; the movement only made his body rub up against Black Mist’s finger more.

“I swore I would return, ” Black Mist said. He pressed a second finger against Yuuma’s chest and began rubbing his nipples. He was barely moving his fingers, but Yuuma shuddered at the sensation – it was intense, especially because Black Mist’s skin was cold. “I’m just waiting for Astral to find me.”

“Stop it,” Yuuma said, and the tentacles picked him and wrapped around his limbs firmly and lifted him in the air, off of the table, until he was being dangled in front of Black Mist’s mouth. Black Mist licked his lips – slowly, terrifyingly. Yuuma wanted to close his eyes.

But he couldn’t look away as Black Mist started licking him messily. His tongue was warmer than his hands, but not by much, and Yuuma was soaked before long. His hair stuck to his face, his torso was sticky and wet, and Black Mist’s tongue made long strokes down his body, sliding between his legs. His shorts clung humiliatingly between his legs.

_Oh, no._  Yuuma blinked back tears as he felt blood pool in his cock, stimulated by Black Mist’s disgusting attentions.  _No, I can’t…_

His body wouldn’t obey his revulsion, though, and Black Mist flipped him onto his back and peeled off his shorts gleefully.

The rough feel of Black’s Mist tongue against his bare skin, against his reddening erection, was awful, and Yuuma futilely tried to close his legs. The tentacles held him fast and kept him exposed. It felt good, and Yuuma bit his lip to hold himself silent.

A little moan escaped him, though, and then another, and he bit down so hard he drew blood but the pain wasn’t distraction enough. He realized dimly that the sudden flush of heat between his thighs and the pre-come dripping off his cock meant that he might come, like this, because of  _Black Mist,_  and Yuuma clamped his eyes shut.

The licking stopped. Maybe it was over, Yuuma thought. The relief was short-lived; the tentacles let go of him and Black Mist dangled him in the air, in the circle of his forefinger and thumb.

“Let me go!”

Black Mist smiled at him, and something cold touched his legs. Yuuma looked down and then screamed.

One of Black Mist’s tentacles was wrapping around his cock. It was huge in comparison, almost as thick as Yuuma’s entire body, and his legs were stretched wide by the loop of tentacle that was now jerking him off. It moved slowly, and Yuuma was horribly aware that Black Mist could exert just a little more force and hurt him.

Occasionally the tentacle would squeeze him a little, and he would make a pained sound. Black Mist laughed. And worst of all, it was making him feel good again, his cock slicked with his own fluids, his thighs trembling with the pleasure.

Yuuma almost wished that Black Mist would hurt him, just so he wouldn’t have to feel ashamed – and Black Mist must have been able to read minds, because at that moment a tentacle pressed between his tiny cheeks and against his asshole.

It was freezing cold and the tip was trying to force its way in. Yuuma screamed again, this time in pain, as he was stretched. There was no way some that big could fit inside him, it was impossible, and yet Black Mist was laughing as Yuuma writhed.

It would tear him apart, it would break him, and the whole time the tentacle that was stroking his cock was still torturing him, still keeping him erect and wanting.

The tentacle inside him started fucking him, hard, so that he was bounced up and down by the force of, and that made the tentacle in front of his tug roughly on his cock a little. It hurt, and it felt good, and then it hurt again. The contrast made Yuuma dizzy and confused, and he couldn’t form words anymore, just hoarse groans as Black Mist toyed with him.

It was a sickening relief when he came, just because the conflict was over and there was nothing but pain.

Black Mist dropped him onto the table, and he lay there, wet and sore and bruised so that there were places where his skin was the same color as Black Mist’s was. It was as if Black Mist had infected him. He couldn’t move.

The tentacles flipped him over onto his stomach, and Yuuma turned his head and watched in dazed confusion as Black Mist reached up and picked one of the crystals that dangled from his ear off. What was he doing with that?

“What are you –“

Black Mist shoved the crystal into his raw, aching ass and held him down with his thumb while Yuuma tried desperately push it out of himself. It was lodged there firmly, though, and he had to endure the agony of the sharp edges pressing against him from inside.

“Wait here.” Black Mist said smugly. “Once I’ve defeated Astral, I’ll still need your body for a little while.”

Yuuma lay there on the table as he flew off, shaking with pain, and closed his eyes. Maybe if he were lucky, he would pass out. Maybe if he was unconscious, it wouldn’t hurt anymore.


End file.
